1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit testing. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of coupling integrated circuit devices to test equipment for device characterization.
2. State of the Art
Development of new integrated circuit devices includes performance characterization of the devices for design integration purposes and for the publication of data sheet specifications relating to the integrated circuit device. Conventional characterization of an integrated circuit device has utilized a socket or other reusable coupling device for receiving the integrated circuit device-under-characterization. However, the utilization of a socket for characterization of an integrated circuit device introduces significant mechanical coupling to the electrical contacts of the integrated circuit device-under-test. Such an introduction of an extensive mechanical interface further introduces significant electrical impedance contributions to the characterization process that yet requires inherent characterization of the introduced socket components. Generally, viewing an integrated circuit device through a socket in and of itself requires significant characterization of the socket. Additionally, a reusable mechanical coupling device, such as a socket, introduces further characterization variations due to the non-repeatable coupling nature resulting in inconsistent socket contact pressure and alignment as well as integrated circuit device pin orientation variations.
With regard to former socket characterization approaches, the semiconductor testing discipline has yet to reach a consensus on a representative test methodology for characterization of a socket. For example, some socket characterization methodologies utilize a shorting plate for determining the characteristic impedance of the socket while other approaches advocate an open-circuit methodology wherein the socket pins are open-circuited and electrically driven with a variable signal while searching for a resonant frequency from which the impedance may be calculated. Therefore, the socket impedance calculation according to accepted methodologies for socket characterization is grossly approximate at best. Therefore, it would be desirable to characterize an integrated circuit device in an environment that minimizes the introduction of extraneous impedance-contributing structures as well as providing a consistent contact characterization environment for multiple pins of a multi-pin integrated circuit device.